


The One That Got Away (And Came Back)

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony sat in his chair, fiddling with his ring that was hanging on a dog tag necklace. He held it close to him, kissing the worn-out ring. Tracing his fingers on the initials on it. He looked at his finger, his right hand, middle finger, a small initial tattooed on it, S.R.  He took a deep breath in, his breathing was shaky, but yet all his memories hit him like a wave, one after another.“Steve.” Tony breathes out, letting one god damn memory hit him hard.





	The One That Got Away (And Came Back)

Tony sat in his chair, fiddling with his ring that was hanging on a dog tag necklace. He held it close to him, kissing the worn-out ring. Tracing his fingers on the initials on it. He looked at his finger, his right hand, middle finger, a small initial tattooed on it, S.R. He took a deep breath in, his breathing was shaky, but yet all his memories hit him like a wave, one after another.

“Steve.” Tony breathes out, letting one god damn memory hit him hard.

Tony met Steve while Tony was in college. Tony was like any teen, he took drugs, he drank, he partied a lot and he slept around. But after he met Steve, everything changes for him, it seems like the time actually crawled for him, every day being with Steve was magical for him.

It was summer, Tony had decided to take a break from college and moved to his apartment in Brooklyn, well it was one of the apartments his dad bought for him. Tony seems to have people over every other night, but tonight was different. He was enjoying himself that night, snorting coke on the kitchen table, and when he looked up, his eyes met the ocean blue eyes of Steve Rogers, who had just walked in with Natasha and Bucky. He knew Natasha from college, and she said she would bring some friend over that night.

“Tony!” Natasha greets him over the noise.

“Nat baby! You’re here!” Tony said as he pulls her into a hug.

“And I brought friends along, here’s Bucky and Steve.” Natasha said as they pulled apart.

“Bucky.” Bucky said as he fists bumps Tony.

“Steve.” Steve greets him with a small smile.

“And I’m Tony. Come enjoy the party, drinks are everywhere, and if you need a pick me up, I got you tonight.” Tony said as he smiles to the boys, winking at Bucky.

The party was great, music was thumping in Tony’s veins, he would bop his head to the music playing, he was drinking beer like drinking water, it was one cup after another. He had danced with Natasha, he had grind against Bucky, he tried dancing with Steve who would laugh at him. He did a few lines of coke with Natasha and Bucky, and Steve would just watch them, he was their designated driver after all. Tony decided to head out to the balcony and get some fresh air, when someone nudge him.

“Here, drinks some water.” Steve said as he hands him a cup of ice-cold water.

“Is this tequila?” Tony asked slightly high.

“It’s water. You need to hydrate yourself.” Steve said as he sips his own ice water.

“You’re no fun, Stevie.” Tony teased him, but he still drank the water.

“I know I am, but I don’t want you to pass out alright.” Steve chuckles.

“Fine. So, Stevie, what brings you here?” Tony asked him.

“Natasha made a deal with us; she would cover our shift at work tomorrow if we let loose and enjoy the night with her.” Steve said.

“Nice, so you work with her at Target then. Also, I mean here, what brings you here to Brooklyn?” Tony asked him.

“Tony, I lived in Brooklyn.” Steve chuckles again.

“Since when?” Tony asked as he rest his head against Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Since birth Tony. Mum and dad moved here after they got married, and they had me. I grew up here with Bucky.” Steve replies as he slings an arm over Tony’s shoulders, making sure he doesn’t fall over

“That’s nice.” Tony replied.

“So, what brings you here, Tones?” Steve asked him.

“Parties honestly. I wanted a break from college and it’s summer vacation, why not Brooklyn right.” Tony snots.

They stood there enjoying each other’s presence, it was summer but yet it still felt cold standing there. That’s how their love story started; Tony would sometimes make random visit at Target just to see Steve. They had their first date at Target as Steve had to cover Bucky’s shift since he needed some time with Natasha.

Their date was cute, Tony walks around by Steve’s side, as he rearranged the stocks, helping Steve by handing him whatever he needs in the cart, Steve felt bad for doing this to Tony but Tony enjoys it after all. Tony laughs as Steve pushed him around in the cart, zooming past all the aisle as Steve was doing the midnight shift. Tony chose to spend more time with Steve rather than party, so why not.

They started dating during the first half of summer, when Steve, Bucky and Natasha finally can have the week off, they decided to go for a drive together. They decided to go to Coney Island, where Tony rented out a chalet for them. They had spent their days at the beach, nights sipping cold beers under the stars. It was there Tony and Steve shared their first kiss under the starry nights.

They had cuddle with each other in those beach chair, as they sip their cold beers, as Tony looks up and stare at the sky, enjoying the warm embrace of Steve Rogers. Steve cups his face and leans in, kissing Tony’s soft lips, soft moans escapes Tony’s lips as Steve pulls him closer. Next thing he knew, he was straddling Steve, Steve had his hands one at Tony’s lower back, while the other in Tony’s messy hair. Tony smiles into the kiss then he pulls apart, resting his forehead against Steve’s.

“I think I’m in love.” Tony breathes out.

“Me too.” Steve said as he leans up and kissed his lips.

Before they left Coney Island, Tony had dragged Steve to a tattoo parlour, he decided that since he was 18, why not get a tattoo and he had decided he wanted an initial of Steve’s name, he didn’t think that he would regret it in the future, he was just happy to sit in the chair and get the initial on the side of his middle finger, while Steve did the same.

“You sure you’re not going to regret that, Tony?” Steve asked as they walked out of the shop.

“I never will. You’re mine and I love you.” Tony grins up at Steve, as they interlaced their fingers.

“And I love you too.” Steve replies, as he kissed Tony’s forehead.

Tony didn’t’ know what happened, but the weeks to come, they were in love. They got another matching tattoo which was a simple heart by their ankles. Steve never really told Tony what his future plans was, but Tony kept offering to pay for his studies in college so they can go to school together, but Steve had his own plan, which was the military.

“Come on babe, we can go to school together.” Tony sighs as he sat up on Steve’s bed.

“But babe. I don’t want to go to college.” Steve said as he puts on his uniform.

“But what do you want to do then? You can’t expect me, Tony Stark to be with a cashier at Target, right?” Tony protested.

“I want to go to the military, me and Bucky had planned go to after summer.” Steve sighs as he pulls his jeans up.

“Wow, Military. Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Tony sighs.

“Hey, I want to be like my dad. I want to fight for our country.” Steve said as he zips up his jeans.

“And what does the country want to do for you then.” Tony asked.

“Tony. Stop it alright. You’re leaving for school next week. I don’t want to fight with you again about this.” Steve sighs as he sat on his bed, putting on his socks.

“Fine whatever!” Tony said as he got up and just left Steve’s apartment.

That week itself, Steve was busy with work, with Bucky cancelling all his shift just so he could spend time with Natasha before she left for college, Steve didn’t get a chance to tell Tony goodbye, next thing he knew, Tony dumps him over text. Steve decided what’s best for him, he packs his bags and off he went to military. That was the last time Tony heard about Steve, and that was the last time Tony ever set foot in Brooklyn, he left his broken heart in Brooklyn.

10 years later, Tony is sitting in his chair, as he stares out of the window, holding on to the dog tag that Bucky gave him, 2 years later after he left Brooklyn, it was Steve’s dog tag and the promise ring he gave Tony on one of their drunken nights. Steve was fighting a war in Afghanistan when he was caught in a cross fire, he had passed the dog tag to Bucky, making him to promise that whatever happens to Steve, he will give it to Tony. Tony sighs as the memories finally stop, he got up from his seat and freshen himself up in the bathroom. He was in Brooklyn again, this time to hand out awards to veterans as a part of Stark Industries new project.

Tony stood up on stage, as he greets the crowd, smiling at the fellow veterans as he made his speech, he looks at the crowd, scanning for familiar faces. His eyes stop at a guy wearing a sweatshirt, what caught him is the blue ocean eyes, that familiar smile. He continues to look at him as he read his speech, as he ends his speech and hands it over to his best friend, Rhodey, to help with the ceremony. Tony steps down and walks over to the familiar figure, his heart raced as he walks closer to the man who was now by the beverage station.

“Steve.” Tony said as he stood behind the guy.

“Tony.” Steve replies as he turns and faced him.

“it’s really you!” Tony gasp as he tries not to faint.

“In the flesh. How have you been?” Steve asked him.

“I’m fine. Bucky said you were in a cross fire 8 years ago.” Tony breathes out.

“Yes, I was, I was left to die but I was saved by the locals. By the time I was able to get back to my camp, Bucky all had left. So, I decided to join the marines instead.” Steve said.

“But you never bothered to write to me at all.” Tony sighs as they walked over to a few seats.

“I did, but I didn’t know your address. I only remembered the one in Brooklyn.” Steve replies him.

“Does Bucky know you’re alive?” Tony asked him. Steve just shook his head.

“I didn’t want to bother anyone. My mum died shortly after I left for the military, and I don’t have any family around me.” Steve replies as he sips his drink.

“Oh Stevie.” Tony said as he rests his hand on top of Steve’s lap.

“I missed how you called my name.” Steve chokes.

“I miss you Stevie.” Tony said.

“I miss you more. Everyday is like hell, especially when I don’t have anything of you on me. Watching you all over the news does puts a smile on my face, seeing you achieving so much, you had it all planned out for yourself. Well look at me, your ex-boyfriend, an ex-military and ex-marine.” Steve sighs.

“Well you got one thing wrong then. I didn’t officially break up with you.” Tony said, as he squeezed Steve’s hands.

“You said over text that things are not working out for us.” Steve said clearly confused.

“But I didn’t say I want to end things for us. I told you to give each other time. I didn’t expect you to pack your bags and left just like that.” Tony said.

“Wait, so we never broke up, at all?” Steve asked him.

“We were on a break.” Tony chuckles.

“So, can we get back together then?” Steve asked.

“It depends then.” Tony said.

“Depends on what?” Steve asked him.

“Depends if you still love me or not.” Tony said.

“I never stopped loving you tones.” Steve sighs.

“Me too Stevie. I’ve never stopped loving you. You were my first, and I sure hope you would be my last.” Tony said as he looks at Steve.

“I will always love you, Anthony Edward Stark.” Steve said as he pulls Tony’s hands and kissed the back of his hands.

“Correction, it’s Anthony Edward Rogers.” Tony chuckles as he pulls out the necklace with the ring on it.

“You still kept it huh?” Steve asked.

“Of course, I do. It’s your promise ring, to make you mine forever.” Tony grins at him. and it felt like summer again, as both man grins at each other.


End file.
